vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalista
Summary A specter of wrath and retribution, Kalista is the undying spirit of vengeance, an armored nightmare summoned from the Shadow Isles to hunt deceivers and traitors. The betrayed may cry out in blood to be avenged, but Kalista only answers those whose cause she deems worthy of her skills. Woe betide those who become the focus of Kalista's wrath, for The any pact sealed with this grim hunter can only end on the cold fire of her soul-spears. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Kalista, The Spear of Vengeance Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female (Physically), otherwise unknown (She is the amalgamation of thousands of souls) Age: Unknown (Several hundreds of years at least) Classification: Specter (Formerly Human), Spirit of Vengeance, Hivemind of betrayed souls, General (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master spear wielder, Soul Manipulation and Absorption, Multiple Personalities, Spear creation, Summoning (Sentinel, Oathsworn), Teleportation, Can temporarily make her Oathsworn invulnerable, Immortality (Types 1, 7, and 8 long as the Black Mist exists, she will be reborn indefinitely), Mist Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions, Has fought Tahm Kench numerous times), Soul Spears ignore conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (At least comparable to if not superior to fodder ghouls that can tag Olaf, Has kept up with and killed Tahm Kench and Hecarim on numerous ocasions) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters with spears, Planetary with teleportation Standard Equipment: Black Spear, Soul Spears, Soul Sentinels Intelligence: Unknown, presumably high (Has absorbed thousands of souls over her unlife) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Martial Poise:' Kalista cannot cancel her basic attack wind-up except by selecting a new target within range, and her basic attacks miss if she lose sight of her target before they hit. Additionally, her basic attacks only deal 90% AD physical damage. If Kalista enters a movement command while winding her basic attack or right after using Pierce, she dashes a short distance in the target direction. While dashing, her basic attack wind-up is faster. **'Oathsworn:' Kalista begins the game with The Black Spear, a unique item. Upon activation, Kalista hurls The Black Spear at the target allied champion, beginning a short ritual during which both Kalista and her target are unable to perform any actions and her target performs their death animation. Upon finishing the ritual, the target becomes Oathsworn to her for the remainder of the game. *'Pierce:' Kalista hurls a fast and narrow spear, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit. If Pierce kills its target, the spear continues onward, transferring all of the dead victim's Rend stacks to the next enemy it hits. This can repeat indefinitely until the spear reaches its maximum distance. *'Sentinel:' Kalista summons a Sentinel to scout the target area. While Kalista and her Oathsworn are near each other, she gains bonus attack speed. Additionally, their basic attacks apply Soul-Mark to their targets. If both apply Soul-Mark within 2 seconds of each other, the target takes bonus magic damage, capped against non-champions, and cannot be Soul-Marked for 10 seconds. Soul-Mark executes minions at 125 health or less. Kalista stores a charge of Sentinel periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. *'Rend:' Kalista rips all lodged spears from nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and slowing them for 2 seconds, with spears beyond the first dealing reduced damage. Rend resets its cooldown if it kills at least one target and refunds 30 mana if it kills two or more. While Rend is not on cooldown, Kalista's basic attacks and Pierce each lodge a spear in her target for up to 4 seconds, stacking up to 254 times. *'Fate's Call:' Kalista draws her Oathsworn ally next to her, placing them in stasis for 4 seconds. During Fate's Call, Kalista's Oathsworn can click on the target location to dash there, stopping at the first enemy hit, knocking up all surrounding enemies and landing themselves at their basic attack range relative to the target hit. *'Soul Absorption:' Kalista's can make a pact of revenge with anyone in exchange for their soul. If they accept, their soul becomes part of Kalista. *'Teleportation:' As shown in her cinematic, 'The Pledge', and 'Invocation', Kalista can teleport anywhere in the world instantly when someone summons her. *'Mist Manipulation:' Kalista is constantly surrounded by a thick cloud of grey-green mist that spans for hundreds of meters and can be controlled by Kalista at will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Game Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Demons Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7